Do what you want
by Strocket
Summary: Things get really sexy after Inigo follows Owain into the woods. Slash, lemon, M/M.


Inigo noticed that Owain was walking into the woods alone. He decided to follow him, but didn't want him to notice. After a while of tiptoing Owain turned around and asked, "What are you doing?" Inigo jumped in surprise, "I just wanted to see where you were going alone" said Inigo.

"Oh I was just coming for a walk, but you keep starring at me, am I really that good looking?"

Inigo angered, he hated how cocky Owain was, but deep down he knew he was right Owain was gorgeous. "Your the hottest guy in the army" he blurted out.

"Oh so that is the way you role then?" Said Owain. "How about we have some fun and you can enjoy the hottest most legendary man around... me!" Owain said.

With that Inigo jumped on Owain, and they fell to the floor.

"Inigo..." said Owain as he was lying back on the prickly floor of the forest. His breath was a bit gaspy, and he gasped as Inigo put his hand on his torso. Inigo was shaking because of how nervous he was, Owain on the other hand, really was sexy and he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Shhh," Owain said in what he hoped was a soothing way. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'll make it worth your while."

Inigo nodded. He wanted to say that he wasn't ready, but he thought that he might be anyway.

"Mmmm," Owain moaned. Inigo was lying on top of him now, and he pulled his shirt up to reveal his taut nipples. With a grin, he bent his head and took one of the hardened nubs into his mouth, carefully avoiding his teeth, but lavishing such good feelings on Inigo that he squirmed beneath him.

"Is that exciting you?" Owain crooned. "Want some more?" Inigo nodded.

Owain licked his lips and was pleased with his how he had gotten Inigo so horny. While Inigo was distracted, he quickly took off his jeans to reveal a large, pulsating bulge. "Hello Mini Inigo…" he said to the organ, and before Inigo knew what was happening, Owain whipped off the rest of his clothes and exposed his member to the cold air of the forest.

Inigo was still on shock over how beautiful Owain was. Owain stroked his cock with his fingers. Then he went back to his task, licking and swirling his tongue around and around Inigo's cock, and finally taking the whole thing into his mouth, humming and moaning as it hit the back of his throat.

Inigo had never felt anything like it, but Owain stooped right before he was about to peak.

Inigo was so turned on at that point that he couldn't help but beg, even if he sounded like a weakling, he didn't care as long as he could have more of the hungry pleasure that Owain had to offer. "Don't worry we don't want you to peak so soon, you still need to fuck me" said Owain.

Owain didn't waste any time on foreplay; he was definitely ready for the main event. He layed beneath Inigo and spread his legs as wide as could revealing him in all his glory. Inigo positioned his meat just in front of Owain's entrance. "I think you can do me dry…" Owain mused.

"Yes!" cried Inigo. "I don't care how much it hurts, I can handle it. Please, just put it in already." Yelled Owain

Even with just the tip touching Owain's asshole, Inigo could feel it trying to pull him in. Yes, Owain knew Inigo wouldn't have any trouble at all with his hungry hole. So without any more delay, Inigo pushed himself inside Owain, and found that there wasn't any resistance at all. Owain sighed in relief at the welcome intrusion, and clenched his walls as a way to tell Inigo to get a move on.

Inigo did exactly that, and before too long they were both covered in sweat. As Inigo thrusted in and out, he could feel the texture of Owain's canal along his hardened erection as he moved, and it only made him feel more aching for release. He knew he was close. He started thrusting erratically.

"Owain, I'm going to cum…" he warned, but Owain only said, "Do it," and Inigo couldn't hold on anymore. He spurted his seed and felt it coating all of the inside of Owain, and within moments Owian was erupting too, screaming with his orgasm and cumming in huge globs all over their bodies.

They collapsed together onto the floor, breathing heavily, and they didn't even notice the muddy floor. "How did you enjoy you first time?" Asked Owain.


End file.
